


How Fucking Typical

by light_ivy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hinata Shouyou-centric, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_ivy/pseuds/light_ivy
Summary: And the flower in his hand, what looked to be a red rose. How fucking typical. Cliche, and so Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, folks, so I don't know anything about volleyball, so bear with me here.

It started, as most things do, with the unknowing. The grace period. The calm before the storm, if you will.   
A tickle, in Hinata's throat, as he played. A lack of breath in his lungs as he pressured through the exhausted scream of his muscles.  
He figured he was just getting sick. He never got this tired this quick, never had to take so many breaks to chug water.  
The tickle in his throat amplified when he was looking at Kageyama. Maybe he made a good play. Maybe he was withholding a smile after a stupid joke Hinata made. Whatever it was, just the sight of Kageyama made Hinata feel wheezy.   
Hinata wrote it off as a coincidence. 

The next time he really thought about the written off tickle in his throat was at practice. After a particularly hard jump, he fell to the ground in a coughing fit, not knowing what overtook him. Maybe it was the gaze set on him by Kageyama as he made that particularly good pass, the look of admiration, of silent congratulation. Of course, Hinata knew nothing of his ailment at the time. Knew nothing of his love unrequited, and knew nothing of what was causing this out of the blue coughing fit.   
He coughed and he coughed, eventually with Kenma escorting him to the nurse, the coughing never ceasing. It was as if something was lodged in his throat, and his body was trying in vain to dislodge it. Hinata couldn't see a reason for this though, couldn't understand how he had something stuck in his throat if he hadn't eaten since lunch.   
He coughed himself hoarse at the nurse's office, Kenma opting to go back to practice. The nurse tried to get him to choke down some water, but he couldn't stop coughing long enough to get it down. Eventually, Hinata felt something slimy making its way up his esophagus, into his mouth. He thought he was going to puke, and before he could even reach for the trash can he was heaving whatever it was that was in his throat into his hand. He made a disgusted noise as he felt the slimy thing in his hands. It definitely wasn't puke. As he opened his eyes to look at the saliva and blood-covered flower petal in his palm.   
All at once, as the nurse stared at him in horror everything came crashing down on him. The tickle in his throat. The coughing. Kageyama.  
And the flower in his hand, what looked to be a red rose. How fucking typical. Cliche, and so Hinata. 

Months passed, things changed. Hinata distanced himself from Kageyama, yet his disease got worse. Kenma found out, and eventually, he ended up in the emergency room.   
Death, had become not a fear, not some far-off inevitability, but a solace. A solace from his hellish life. A solace from this stupid love. A solace from Kageyama himself.   
Hinata waited.  
As he took his final breath he only blamed himself


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, Kageyama._

_I mailed this to you with an estimated day or so left to live so hopefully this gets to you once I'm already long gone. It would be embarrassing if I mailed this and was still alive when you received it. That would actually rid the whole point of doing this now actually._

_Anyways, hi. Hi, Kageyama. I know we haven't talked in a while, and hey! I heard you got a girlfriend! Good for you :)._

_(sorry about the blood on the page, coughing fit)_

_Man oh man have things changed. I'm dead!_

_Sorry for the late notice on my impending doom, but I knew how things would work out if I had told you sooner, so, you know, I figured I'd ruin our friendship from the grave._

_Ya see, I had (speaking of myself in the past tense for obvious reasons) Hanahaki. I know, I know. You may be wondering 'Who for'. And who else would I love, but the King._

_You!_

_I know, I surprised myself when I found out. Took choking up red roses (I know, cliche) to make me realize I was hopelessly and utterly in love with you._

_Stupid me._

_Don't silently blame yourself. I know you will, but please, it's my fault._

_And I know it might have been easier to tell you while I was alive and face the consequences, on some microscopic chance that you would actually like me back, but let's be real._

_I didn't wanna guilt you into loving me because I was dying. And I didn't wanna ruin our friendship._

_So, here we are._

_Sorry._

Kageyama stared down at the note, his fucking _death notice_ with a saliva-covered, blood stricken, red rose. 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he realized he was going to meet Hinata's same fate.

'What a pair of idiots we are'


End file.
